


Welcome To Hope’s Peak Camp!

by kc_m00n



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Camp AU, F/F, F/M, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_m00n/pseuds/kc_m00n
Summary: Kokichi was such a trouble-maker, papa and mama Kokichi had to send him to a camp





	1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, why am I even going there? Just because I come back home at like 4 am during a school night it doesn’t mean deserve this._ Well, I guess it could help me recruit people for my organization- “Last stop” yelled the bus driver. “Hope’s peak camp” The bright sun was hitting on Kokichi’s pale white skin. “Ughh! I don’t want to tan for Christ’s sake!” Said the supreme leader while walking towards the front hall.

_________________________________________________________

When he arrived at the front hall, as he was about to knock on the door, he heard a loud crashing noise and anguished screams “What the hell-“ said Kokichi as he was interrupted by a white tall figure.

“HELLO THERE MY NAME IS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU BUT YOU CAN CALL ME RUBY CROW-“ “AHHHH! ISHI HELP ME!”, screamed an unknown panicked voice “COME BACK HERE YOU PUNK!”, said a deeply irritated voice “I am sincerely sorry for this incident, I need to get back to this” The red-eyed boy quickly backed away and slammed the door. What the actual fuck is going on, thought Kokichi, filled with confusion “Oh no!” Said a little girl that was running towards the cabin, ”what’s going on?!” “Well, this dumb-ass decided that rolling around with Heelys was an amazing idea.” claimed a light-brown haired young man ”C’mon man you said they were cool!” yelled the redhead. ”I specifically told you to not wear them inside!” speculated Ishimaru. “Um excuse me? Can I get my stuff?” expressed Kokichi, impatiently ”Oh my God I am so sorry, I'm going to get to it, meanwhile you can meet the other animators” acclaimed the formal monitor.

“The name’s Mondo Oowada, nice to fucking meetcha but as a camp member you can call me Roaring Tiger” “Yo! I’m Leon Kuwata or well y’know red panda, cuz I’m a monitor or whatever” “U-um, Hi” stuttered the brunette. “My name is Chihiro Fujisaki or informatic bunny” When the camp monitors finished their introduction, Ishimaru came back with a purple file. “Haha! I’m incredibly sorry for the inconvenience, in this file you will find: your group and roommates, I hope you find them!” And just like that, they went back in the cabin.

_Room 476, huh?_


	2. I'm with you!?

After a twenty minutes walk to his dorm, Kokichi finally found his room. When he opened the door, there were two bunk beds on each side of the room, and which one of them had a cap lying on it. _Strange_ , he thought _,I wonder where are my roommates._ After he puts his clothes in the drawer, he decided to take a nap, because the long never-ending voyage had drained all of his energy.

 

* * *

_Hrggn what is that feeling on my skin,it feels like something is crawling on me ..is that?_ “A BUG AHH EWEWEW GET IF OFF ME-“ Kokichi stopped screaming realizing that it wasn’t a singular bug,but eight dozen of black ants crawling around Kokichi.

...He’s now shaking, as if he had a seizure, while foam forms around his mouth. “Oh no! Gonta sorry! Gonta forgot to close the lid correctly!” The tall man politely asked the ants to crawl back into the artificial ant farm,somehow they obeyed his orders. Weird? “They must’ve escaped during the training hour…” said a feminine-looking boy with black hair. “Don’t worry, humans do these types of errors all the time” mentioned the platinum blonde-haired guy. “But Kiibo also human?” added the gigantic boy “I sadly am..” “I still don’t get what’s wrong with being human?” “Of course you wouldn’t Shuichi!” The unusual group argued back and forward about the pros and cons of being human. Ahem “H-hey! Who are you guys? I’m waiting for my new roommates and I’m not sure that you ugly ass hoes are them” Woah that was a complete 180, thought Shuichi “Well excuse you,for your information this was supposed to be our room, including you” “Hey! Hey! Woah! Guys we roommates can’t fight like that if we still haven’t introduced ourselves yet. Ok so,this is Gonta Gokuhara, Kiibo Idabashi and I’m Shuichi Saihara,and you are..?” “Why should I tell you my name? It’s not like we both know each other or whatever.” Said Kokichi. “But aren’t we on the same team for the rest of camp?” Announced Kiibo “But, um, aren’t you irrelevant?” Said the gremlin. Gonta gasped at such vulgarity. *DING DONG BING BONG* “IT IS NOW DINNER TIME ALL TEAMS ARE DEMANDED TO THE MESS HALL. We have a surprise! upupupu~” The three other roomates sighed and headed out with kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LEGIT FORGOT THIS EXISTED AHH  
> School is almost done for me so i'll definitly update this  
> this is my first fanfic so pls give me criticism  
> ig-@keyyyy_nya

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted on Wattpad  
> it’s the same name
> 
> Who would Kokichi be roommates with?


End file.
